INSIDIOUS : remake
by Sevy ElfJoyer
Summary: Sungmin terjebak di alam bawah sadarnya dan koma tiba-tiba selama 3 bulan. Kyuhyun pun menyusul Sungmin ke The Further dan berusaha menyelamatkannya. berhasilkah?/ SJ Mistery Fict / YAOI/ lil bit of KyuMin/ RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Insidious**

**Author : Sevy Lelibriani**

**Genre : Horror, BL, little bit romance**

**Rating : T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Kang In, Siwon, Lee Teuk, Kibum, Eunhyuk, Donghae, other.**

**Disclaimer : FF ini REMAKE dari film horror INSIDIOUS**

**Sungmin's PoV**

Hari ini kami berkemas menuju villa yang akan kami tempati nanti. Tahukah kalian siapa saja yang kumaksud dengan 'kami'? baiklah akan ku jelaskan. Hari ini, aku beserta Leeteuk hyung, Kangin hyung, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun akan pergi meninggalkan dorm kami untuk liburan, ya, kami adalah anggota boyband. Kau tahu Super Junior? Itulah nama boyband kami. Kebetulan selama beberapa minggu kedepan, manajemen kami memberi ijin khusus bagi kami untuk liburan. Untuk itu kami sepakat untuk berlibur ke vila milik keluarga Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ah…" kutolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilku, ah rupanya Kangin hyung. Kupasang senyum terbaikku ketika ia mulai menghampiriku.

"Ada apa, hyung?"

"Sini, biar kubawakan barangmu. Kelihatannya berat." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dariku, Kangin hyung segera merampas barang di tanganku dan membawanya menuju mobil kami. Entah kenapa, menurutku atau hanya perasaanku saja, sepertinya Kangin hyung begitu perhatian padaku. Ketika aku hendak menyusul yang lain, sekilas aku melihat seorang pria tengah menatapku tajam.

"Kyuhyun-ah…" aneh sekali, bukannya menjawab penggilanku, Kyuhyun malah pergi sambil melengos. Ada apa dengannya?

**Sungmin's PoV end**

**Author's PoV**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh, akhirnya mobil yang ditumpangi oleh kelima namja tampan tersebut sampai di villa tujuan mereka. Tanpa banyak basa-basi, segera mereka memasuki villa besar tersebut.

"Hwahh… aku lelah… teriak Siwon kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya."

"Kalian juga beristirahatlah. Pilih kamar yang kalian suka." Titah sang leader a.k.a Leeteuk kepada dongsaeng-dongsaengnya yang terlihat mengenaskan. Tanpa banyak bicara, mereka segera bubar menuju kamar masing-masing.

**Author's PoV end**

**Sungmin's PoV**

"Hooaamm.."

Ku kerjapkan mataku perlahan dan berusaha untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur. Benar-benar tidur yang menyenangkan. Sudah lama sekali rasanya tak bersantai seperti ini. sepi sekali, apa yang lainnya belum bangun, ya? Lebih baik aku keluar.

KRIET

Kutelusuri detail rumah ini sambil sesekali menata dan membersihkan barang yang sedikit berdebu. Seketika arah pendangku terhenti pada sebuah album foto, yang kelihatannya sangat using. Penasaran, kuambil album foto tersebut dan membukanya perlahan. Aigoo… ternyata album foto keluarga besar Kyuhyun. Kubolak-balik lembar demi lembar album foto tersebut. Aku sedikit bingung dengan album foto ini,

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" sontak aku tersentak kaget mendengar suara bass yang sangat kukenal ini. "Kyuhyun-ah…" lirihku sambil tersenyum padanya. Perlahan ia menghampiriku dan duduk disampingku.

"Kau sedang apa, hyung?"

"Ani… hanya melihat-lihat album foto saja. tapi, kenapa tidak ada satupun fotomu disini, Kyu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Aku juga tak tahu. Mereka bilang, sewaktu kecil aku phobia kamera."

"Ah, begitu… hm, aku akan siapkan sarapan. Kau bangunkanlah yang lain."

**Sungmin's PoV end**

**Kyuhyun's PoV**

Seusai sarapan, kami semua berkumpul dihalaman depan villa. Sepertinya para hyung berencana ingin keliling wilayah villaku ini. sejujurnya aku sangat malas.

"Aku ingin keliling di sekitar area danau. Ada yang mau ikut?" tawar Leeteuk hyung.

"Ah, ani, hyung… aku ingin ke bukit saja." tolak Siwon hyung.

"Aku ingin ke perkebunan teh bersama Sungmin. Kau mau,kan Min-ah?" sungguh, rasanya dadaku panas sekali mendengar kata-kata Kangin hyung, apa-apaan dia mengajak Sungmin hyung segala? Ingin berduaan?

"Ne, tentu saja." rasanya amarahku sudah sampai diubun-ubun sekarang, kau benar-benar tak menganggapku, hyung? Ah, baiklah. Mungkin salahku yang tak pernah menunjukan perasaanku padanya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku memang namja dingin yang angkuh. Dan sekarang aku harus menahan perasaanku sendiri.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, Kyu? Tanya Siwon hyung.

"Kalian pergi saja. aku disini saja." ujarku kehilangan mood.

Sedikit upaya meredam rasa jengkelku adalah bermain game, kuhabiskan sebagian waktuku untuk menamatkan gameku. Ah, sepertinya sudah terlalu lama aku bermain. Tenggorokanku terasa begitu kering. Bergegas aku bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur. Namun langkahku terhenti saat mataku terpaku pada suatu pintu yang sepertinya menuju ruangan. Entah kenapa, aku begitu penasaran dengan ruangan itu hingga tanpa sadar kakiku melangkah mendekati ruangan tersebut. Kuputar kenop pintu perlahan, seketika aku disambut oleh terpaan debu dan keadaan ruangan yang begitu gelap dan lembab. Kumasuki ruangan tersebut. Oh, ayolah, walaupun ini vilaku tapi aku kesini hanya dua kali. Jadi aku tak begitu tahu ada ruangan seperti ini disini.

Tiba-tiba mataku tak sengaja menangkap sebuah bayangan aneh disudut ruangan, sontak buru-buru kucari saklar lampu dan menhidupkannya. Aneh, tak ada apa-apa. Mungkin hanya halusinasiku saja. segera kutinggalkan ruangan ini tak lupa, kumatikan lampunya.

**Kyuhyun's PoV end**

**Sungmin's PoV**

"Kami pulang…!" ujar kami serempak. Tak kusangka kami bisa pulang bersamaan seperti ini. segera ku perhatikan vila ini keseluruhan mencoba mencari dimana Kyuhyun. Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kyu… keluarlah. Ayo kita makan bersama." Teriakku. Tak berapa lama, muncul sosok namja tampan dengan rambut acak-acakan. Sepertinya baru bangun tidur.

"Kau baru bangun, Kyu?"

"Apa pedulimu?" aku sedikit tersentak mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, perasaanku sedikit sakit mendapat perlakuan dingin darinya. Sebenarnya kenapa dia? Sepertinya tadi pagi ia masih bersikap baik padaku. Entah kenapa sekarang ia berubah dingin begini. Seperti halnya sekarang di meja makan. Ia bahkan menolak bantuanku untuk mengambilkan lauk untuknya.

Ah, aku benar-benar kehilangan selera makanku sekarang. Lebih baik aku pergi.

"Aku selesai." Ujarku dingin kemudian beranjak pergi. Sejujurnya aku bingung mau kemana. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menikmati udara segar di balkon. Namun hawa dingin yang tak biasa tiba-tiba menyentuh tengkukku, sontak kualihkan pandanganku kebelakang. Hey, apa aku tak salah lihat? Pintu kamar yang berada tepat didekat tangga itu terbuka sendiri. Karena penasaran, kudekati ruangan itu. Namun sepertinya tak ada yang aneh, mungkin hanya angin. Namun tetap kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruangan itu, tak lupa kusambar senter yang berada tak jauh dari ruangan itu. Kumasuki ruangan itu dan berusaha mencari saklar lampu. Nah, ketemu. Sial! Tinggi sekali letaknya, ah, salahkan tubuhku yang terlalu mungil, aku bahkan tak dapat menjangkaunya. Sepintas kulihat ada sebuah tangga kayu didekat saklar tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang kunaiki tangga kayu yang sepertinya sudah rapuh itu. Tepat dianak tangga kelima, tiba-tiba saja tangga itu patah,

BRAK

Sial, ini sakit sekali. Huh, kemana senterku jatuh? Disini benar-benar gelap,

SLING

Apa itu tadi? Seperti ada seseorang yang memperhatikanku, ku perhatikan arah bayangan tadi dengan seksama…

"Aaaaaa…."

**Sungmin's PoV end**

**Kyuhyun's PoV**

"Kyu, ada apa dengan kau dan Sungmin? Apa kalian ada masalah?" Tanya Leeteuk hyung. Kugelengkan kepalaku singkat. "Ani, hyung." Sahutku singkat.

"Aaaaaaaa…." Astaga, suara apa itu? Seperti suara Sungmin hyung dan asalnya dari arah lantai dua. Bergegas kami berlari menuju lantai dua.

BRAK

Kudobrak pintu ruangan yang kuduga suara Sungmin hyung berasal. Dan benar saja, kulihat ia terduduk dengan tatapan kosong. Ada apa dengannya?

"Hyung, gwaenchanayo?" namun ia hanya diam, keningnya sedikit lecet. Apa ia habis terjatuh?

"Kyu, bawa Sungmin ke kamarnya."

"Ne, hyung."

Kubaringkan tubuh Sungmin hyung diranjangnya, sepertinya ia sangat shock. Wajahnya masih pucat.

"Hey, hyung. Apa ini kau yang menggambarnya? Gambar apa ini?" Tanya Siwon hyung mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Ah, itu pasti gambar Super hero, kan?" tebak Kangin hyung ketika melihat gambar tersebut. Namun tak ada respon dari Sungmin hyung. Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk membiarkannya beristirahat.

Pagi ini kami semua telah berkumpul di meja makan, ah sepertinya ada yang kurang. Tak ada Sungmin hyung. Tumben sekali dia belum bangun. Biasanya dia selalu paling pagi.

"Hey, kemana Sungmin? kyu, coba kau bangunkan Sungmin. Dia harus segera sarapan." Titah Leeteuk hyung, tanpa protes sedikitpun kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar Sungmin hyung.

KRIET

Ah, dia masih terlelap. Sungguh, wajahnya sangat indah ketika sedang tidur seperti ini, membuatku betah berlama-lama memandangnya.

"Hyung, bangun." Ujarku perlahan sambil menyentuh pundaknya pelan. Namun tak ada respon. Ku coba sekali lagi namun tetap tak berhasil. Kali ini kucoba sedikit keras, namun nihil. Ia tak bangun juga. Aku jadi sedikit khawatir, apa dia sakit? Ku sentuh keningnya. Astaga, dingin sekali.

"Hyung, bangun hyung…" panggilku sambil mengguncang tubuhnya. Namun ia tetap tak bangun.

"Lee Sungmin, mengalami koma yang kami sendiri belum dapat memastikan apa penyebabnya." Ujar Dokter Han, membuat kami semua tak percaya. Ya, tadi setelah beberapa kali gagal membangunkan Sungmin hyung, kami memutuskan untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Apa kau yakin, Dokter? Dia hanya terjatuh dari tangga yang tingginya tak seberapa. Bagaimana ia bisa koma? Bahkan ketika jatuhpun ia masih sadar." Ujar Kangin hyung.

"Kami sendiri masih belum dapat memastikan penyebab komanya Lee Sungmin. Ini merupakan kasus langka di dunia medis." Sontak air mataku mengalir begitu juga dengan hyungdeul-ku. Sungmin hyung… kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi padamu…

**3 MONTHS LATER**

Sudah tiga bulan lamanya kami vakum dari dunia hiburan. Semenjak kepulangan kami dari vila itu, hingga kini Sungmin hyung masih dalam keadaan koma. Bergantian, aku dan hyungdeul menjaganya. Kapan kau sadar, hyung? Begitu banyak selang medis terpasang ditubuhnya. Bahkan kamarnya yang biasa di dominasi warna pink, kini dipenuhi tabung oksigen, dan berbagai jenis selang infuse. Ya, kami lebih memillih merawatnya di dorm agar privasi kami tak terganggu oleh publik.

Sedikit frustasi, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk bermain piano sambil mengaransemen lagu. Namun tiba-tiba dari arah kamar Sungmin hyung kudengar seperti ada suara berat yang begitu menyeramkan, kupertajam pendengaranku,

_'Aku ingin dia…. Berikan dia padaku'_

_ 'Aku menginginkannya'_

Suara itu terdengar semakin jelas, tanpa pikir panjang aku segera berlari ke kamar Sungmin hyung. Aneh sekali, tak ada siapa-siapa disini. Ku hembuskan napas lega.

Malam ini kami semua –minus Sungmin hyung- berkumpul di ruang santai, kami semua begitu stress dengan segala kejadian aneh yang menimpa kami selama ini. tak ada satupun suara yang keluar dari mulut kami. Tiba-tiba…

ZLAP

Listrik mati mendadak sontak membuat kami kaget, Siwon hyung segera bangkit dari duduknya,

"Kalian tunggu disini. Aku akan mengecek listriknya."

Sesaat setelah Siwon hyung pergi mengecek listrik, aku bergegas bangkit menuju kamar Sungmin hyung untuk mengeceknya. Kubuka pintu itu perlahan, namun hal mengejutkan menyapa pandanganku, tepat disamping tempat tidur Sungmin hyung berdiri seorang pria tak dikenal, sontak aku berteriak memanggil hyungdeul-ku.

"Hyung… ada seseorang di kamar Sungmin hyung." Tak berapa lama setelah aku berteriak, listrik pun menyala dan hyungdeul-ku berlari memasuki kamar Sungmin hyung. Namun anehnya pria asing tadi sudah tak ada.

"Tak ada siapa-siapa disini, Kyu." Ujar Kangin hyung. Namun aku sangat yakin kalau tadi ada orang disini. "Aku tak bohong, hyung. Tadi aku melihatnya. Ia berdiri disini." Teriakku tak mau kalah.

Tiba-tiba suara alarm keamanan dorm kami berbunyi menghentikan debatan kami. Seketika kami saling memandang. Heran.

"Biar aku yang cek." Ujar Kangin hyung.

**Kyuhyun's PoV end **

**Kangin's PoV**

Apa-apaan ini? kenapa alarm rumah ini bisa berbunyi seperti ini? apa ada seorang penyusup? Buru-buru kumatikan alarm yang berada di dekat pintu masuk, tak lupa ku cek lagi pintu tersebut. Pintunya tertutup rapat. Apa penyusup itu datang dari arah lain? Perlahan kuambil tongkat baseball yang berada tak jauh dari pintu depan dan berjalan mengendap menuju arah samping, namun belum jauh aku melangkah. Tiba-tiba alarm itu berbunyi lagi, segera kuhampiri alarm tersebut dan mematikannya.

Namun ada yang ganjil yang membuatku tak percaya. Seingatku tadi pintu depan tertutup rapat. Bahkan aku ingat telah menguncinya, tapi kenapa sekarang malah terbuka lebar? Aneh sekali. Kucoba tak berpikiran macam-macam. Mungkin aku yang lupa. Segera ku tutup kembali pintu itu dan menguncinya rapat. Kemudian bergegas pergi.

**Kangin's PoV end**

**Author's PoV**

Setelah kejadian yang cukup diluar nalar tadi, akhirnya mereka semua memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun walaupun sedikit perasaan tak enak masih menyergap hatinya.

Kyuhyun berusaha memejamkan matanya walau sedikit sulit. Namun tak berapa lama kembali ia terbangun. Cuaca malam ini sedikit buruk. Walau hujan tak begitu deras namun petir terus menyambar, tiba-tiba saja mata Kyuhyun menangkap sesosok bayangan berjalan tepat di luar jendela kamarnya. Sejenak, ia berusaha tak memperhatikannya. Namun bayangan itu terus saja muncul. Malah kini terlihat bolak-balik di luar jendela Kyuhyun.

"Hyung-ah…" panggil Kyuhyun. Namun sosok itu terus saja bolak-balik diluar jendela kamarnya. Semakin lama langkah sosok itu semakin cepat. Kyuhyun menahan napasnya takut. Tiba-tiba…

ZLASH

Sosok itu kini tepat berada dihadapan Kyuhyun. Sosok berbaju hitam itu sontak mendekati Kyuhyun dan berniat menyerangnya.

"AAAA…." Diserang rasa takut yang luar biasa, Kyuhyun segera berlari menghindar dan berteriak kalut hingga akhirnya ia terpojok disudut kamar.

BRAK

"Kyuhyun-ah, gwaenchana?" Tanya Siwon menerobos masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun. Di nyalakannya lampu di kamar itu.

"Ta-tadi ada orang di dekat jendela itu hyung. Dia ingin membunuhku." Jelas Kyuhyun terbata. Wajahnya semakin memucat. Siwon segera menghampiri jendela tersebut. Namun ia tak melihat apa-apa disana.

"Aku tak bohong, hyung. Aku benar-benar melihatnya disana tadi." Ujar Kyuhyun frustasi. "Hyung, aku ingin kita pindah dari dorm ini. aku mohon bilang pada Leeteuk hyung agar kita pindah." Mohon Kyuhyun. Membuat Siwon sungguh tak tega pada dongsaengnya ini.

"Baiklah. Nanti aku bilang agar kita pindah saja."

**Author's PoV end**

**Kyuhyun's PoV**

Akhirnya Leeteuk hyung menuruti keinginanku. Hari ini kami benar-benar pindah dorm. Kuharap hidup kami akan lebih tenang disini. Terutama untuk kesembuhan Sungmin hyung. Hyungdeul-ku kini tengah sibuk mengurusi urusan di manajemen kami. Sementara aku tetap tinggal di dorm baru kami.

Karena bosan, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk bersih-bersih. Setelah semuanya beres, aku bergegas membuang sampah ke tong sampah yang berada di luar dorm. Namun tak berapa lama, sayup-sayup kudengar suara seperti suara musik opera mengalun. Tak sengaja mataku melihat ada seorang anak kecil menggunakan topi baret sedang menari mengikuti alunan musik. Siapa anak itu? Ku lihat lagi lebih dekat. Namun anehnya suara alunan music tadi berhenti dan anak itu menghilang. Segera aku berlari masuk ke dorm dan menghampiri tempat dimana anak kecil tadi menari. Tapi nihil, tak ada apapun disana bahkan suara musik yang tadi jelas terdengarpun tak ada. Ku perhatikan lagi sekeliling rumah ini. tiba-tiba,

BRAK

Pintu dapur tertutup sendiri. Segera kuhampiri pintu tersebut. Namun lagi-lagi aku dikejutkan. Anak kecil bertopi baret tadi berlari sambil tertawa tepat dibelakangku. Ku kejar anak itu, namun anehnya lagi-lagi anak itu menghilang. Kutelusuri hingga aku sampai disebuah lorong di rumah ini. kulangkahkan kakiku menyusuri lorong tersebut hingga akhirnya aku berhenti dan masuk di sebuah kamar. Ku perhatikan kamar ini dengan seksama. Namun tak ada satu hal pun yang aneh ku tutup perlahan pintu kamar tersebut. Namun…

BRAK

Pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya hingga membuatku terlonjak kaget. Segera kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari sana. Tiba-tiba saja kudengar suara tawa anak itu lagi. Namun suaranya berasal dari arah kamar Sungmin hyung yang berada tepat di sebrang kamar yang kumasuki tadi. Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera memasuki kamar tersebut.

"Sungmin hyung…" panggilku ragu. Aneh. Tak ada apa-apa disini. Tiba-tiba saja mataku beralih menatap lemari yang berada di kamar Sungmin hyung. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang bersembunyi disana. Ku ambil stik golf yang berada didekat pintu dan segera memukulkannya kearah lemari itu.

'Sial. Ternyata hanya sepatu.' Baru saja perasaan lega melingkupi hatiku, tiba-tiba dari arah lemari bagian atas –yang tertutup rapat- keluar sosok anak kecil bertopi baret itu meloncat keluar lemari dan berlari sambil tertawa. Sontak aku terjungkal sekaligus kaget.

**TBC or END?  
RnR please...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Insidious**

**Author : Sevy Lelibriani Elf-Sparkyumin**

**Genre : Horror, BL, little bit romance**

**Rating : T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Kang In, Kibum, Eunhyuk, Donghae, other.**

**Disclaimer : FF ini REMAKE dari film INSIDIOUS.**

_Previous part_

_'Sial. Ternyata hanya sepatu.' Baru saja perasaan lega melingkupi hatiku, tiba-tiba dari arah lemari bagian atas –yang tertutup rapat- keluar sosok anak kecil bertopi baret itu meloncat keluar lemari dan berlari sambil tertawa. Sontak aku terjungkal sekaligus kaget._

**Still Kyuhyun's PoV**

"Yang kau alami mungkin semacam gangguan makhluk halus atau sejenisnya…" aku mendengarkan penjelasan dari pastur Kim dengan serius. Entahlah, kurasa semua kejadian yang ku alami ini memang berhubungan dengan hantu, setan atau sejenisnya, jadi kuputuskan untuk berkonsultasi dengan orang yang kupikir akan paham dengan hal mistik seperti itu.

KRIET

"Aku pulang." Tak berapa lama kulihat Kangin hyung masuk, saat ini temanku di dorm hanya Kangin hyung, karena Leeteuk hyung dan Siwon hyung sedang ada shooting di luar kota. Ia tampak heran melihatku tengah menerima tamu.

"Sepertinya ada tamu."

"Kenalkan, ini pastur Kim, hyung." Pastur Kim menjulurkan tangannya dan Kangin hyung membalasnya. Namun kelihatannya Kangin hyung masih terlihat bingung.

"Aku memanggilnya kemari untuk memberi penjelasan mengenai hal-hal ganjil yang kualami selama ini, hyung." Jelasku. "Kau percaya dengan hal seperti itu, Kyu? Ah, sudahlah, mian pastur, Kim. Aku tak percaya dengan hal tersebut. Kau lihat sendiri,kan kalau dorm kami tenang tenang saja. mari kuantar ke pintu depan." Bantah Kangin hyung sekaligus secara tak langsung mengusir pastur Kim.

"Mian, karena telah merepotkanmu dan juga aku minta maaf atas kelakuan Kangin hyung tadi." Ujarku tak enak. Untungnya pastur Kim mau mengerti.

"Kyuhyun-ah, pastur Kim sudah pulang?" kudengar langkah kaki Ummaku mendekat. Ya, jujur aku mulai merasa tak nyaman bila harus sendirian disini. Jadi kuminta Ummaku untuk datang sekaligus membantuku untuk membenahi dorm baru ini.

"Ahjumma, annyeong.."

"Kau sudah pulang, Kangin-ah? Dimana pastur Kim?" Tanya Umma sambil melirik ruang tamu. "Aku sudah menyuruhnya pulang, Ahjumma. Aku tak percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu." Timpal Kangin hyung. Kudengar Ummaku menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar? Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada kalian." Ujar Umma kemudian mengajak kami duduk.

"Ada apa Umma?"

Tampak Ummaku menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku, "Aku percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun karena aku juga mengalaminya semalam. Makhluk itu ada dan mengincar Sungminnie." Nafasku terasa tercekat sementara Kangin hyung masih memasang wajah datarnya seolah tak percaya.

"Aku tahu kau tak percaya, Kangin-ah. Tapi inilah yang kualami. Semalam tepat tengah malam aku terbangun. Aku berniat ke dapur untuk minum, namun samar-samar aku mendengar suara asing dari kamar Sungmin, karena penasaran aku pergi mengecek ada apa disana. Dan makhluk itu benar-benar ada. Ia berdiri di sudut kamar, wujudnya sangat menyeramkan. Wajahnya seperti ditutupi api. Kuberanikan diri bertanya apa maunya disini, ia menjawab 'Sungmin'. Aku benar-benar ketakutan saat itu." Bulu kudukku seketika meremang, perasaan takut menyergap dihatiku, sementara Kangin hyung masih saja diam. Tiba-tiba…

"AAA… Andwae…" seketika Ummaku menjerit sambil menunjuk arah belakang Kangin hyung. Sontak aku dan Kangin hyung terlonjak kaget. Kupeluk Ummaku berusaha menenangkannya.

"Umma, tenanglah. Ada apa?"

"Makhluk itu… makhluk berwajah api itu tadi berada disana." Ujar Ummaku histeris sambil menunjuk arah belakang Kangin hyung. Tak berapa lama, tiba-tiba dari arah kamar Sungmin hyung terdengar suara dentuman yang sangat keras, seperti ada yang memporak-porandakan kamar itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, kami bergegas berlari ke kamar Sungmin hyung.

Buru-buru Kangin hyung memutar kenop pintu kamar tersebut namun gagal, aneh sekali sepertinya pintu ini terkunci. Beberapa kali gagal membuka pintu, akhirnya Kangin hyung mendobrak paksa pintu tersebut. Akhirnya pintu itu terbuka.

Astaga. Apa-apaan ini? keadaan kamar Sungmin hyung begitu mengerikan. Seluruh barang di kamar ini berserakan, bahkan tempat tidur Sungmin hyung patah jadi dua dan selang oksigen dan infusnya terlepas dari tubuhnya.

"Sungmin hyung." buru-buru kuhampiri tubuh Sungmin hyung yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Kita harus meminta bantuan paranormal atau apapun yang mengerti tentang hal mistis." Ujar Ummaku tiba-tiba.

"Annyeong, Donghae imnida dan ini rekanku…"

"Eunhyuk imnida…" dihadapan kami telah berdiri dua orang pria seperti professor aneh. Siapa mereka? Seingatku yang disewa ibuku bernama Kibum.

"Dimana Kibum?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ah, dia akan menyusul nanti. Sekarang biarkan kami dulu yang bekerja." Jawab Donghae kemudian mereka berdua mengeluarkan perlatan –yang kupikir canggih- dari dalam koper yang mereka bawa.

**Kyuhyun's PoV end**

**Author's Pov**

Donghae dan Eunhyuk tampak terampil memasang alat-alat yang akan mereka pakai untuk berburu hantu –mungkin-. Tanpa banyak bicara mereka berdua mulai mengamati seluruh bagian rumah menggunakan alat-alat aneh mereka. Sementara itu Kyuhyun, Kangin, dan Umma Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan duo aneh tersebut.

Tak berapa lama, Eunhyuk mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang mirip kamera kemudian mengambil lempengan film bertuliskan 'critical read' dan memasangnya di kamera tersebut, kemudian ia mulai berjalan mengelilingi setiap senti rumah tersebut. Namun sejauh ini sepertinya tak ada suatu hal anehpun yang tampak. Ia berjalan lagi seorang diri menjelajahi rumah ini. sekali lagi di cobanya alat yang menyerupai kamera itu, namun masih tak muncul apapun. Namun tak berapa lama, alat itu menampakan sesuatu. Seorang wanita berwujud seperti patung lilin dan bergaun putih berdiri tepat di sudut lorong sambil menyeringai. Sontak Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya kaget dan segera berlalu dari tempat itu dan menghampiri Donghae, Kyuhyun, Kangin, dan Nyonya Cho.

"Makhluk itu muncul disana." Desis Eunhyuk dengan tampang pucat.

TOK TOK

Suara gedoran pintu membuat mereka cukup kaget. Segera Kyuhyun membukakan pintu tersebut.

"Ah, mian aku terlambat." Ujar seorang pria paruhbaya diambang pintu tersebut. Kyuhyun tampak mengernyitkan dahinya,

"Ah, kau Kibum, kan?" tebak Kyuhyun. "Haha… kau benar. kau semakin tampan Kyuhyun-ah. Sudah lama sekali tak melihatmu sejak 16 tahun yang lalu." Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Seingatnya ia tak pernah bertemu Kibum sebelumnya. Namun Kibum tak menggubris rasa bingung Kyuhyun, ia malah berjalan masuk dan memperhatikan setiap sudut rumah yang menjadi dorm bagi Super Junior ini.

"Bisa tunjukan aku dimana kamar Sungmin?" pinta Kibum. "Tentu saja, lewat sini." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Donghae-ya, jangan lupa bawa buku gambarku." Titah Kibum.

"Hey, untuk apa buku gambar itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Eunhyuk. "Dia akan menggambar apapun yang dilihatnya nanti ke buku gambar itu." Jawab Eunhyuk sambil berbisik sementara Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk paham.

Perlahan Kibum mendekati tempat tidur Sungmin dan menatapnya lembut. Di usapnya rambut Sungmin pelan. "Eunhyuk-ah, matikan lampunya." Pinta Kibum. Ketika kegelapan mulai menyapa secepat kilat Kibum menarik Donghae ke sampingnya. Mata Kibum menatap tajam tembok kamar tepat diatas kepala Sungmin. Perlahan Kibum mulai melirihkan gumaman-gumaman yang hanya di mengerti Donghae. Segera Donghae membuka buku gambarnya dan menggerakan tangannya sesuai dengan apa yang dilirihkan Kibum. Sementara Kibum menatap tajam kearah tembok tersebut sambil bergumam lirih, Donghae dengan sigap menggerakan tangannya menggambar diatas buku gambar itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung sekaligus panik. Karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Kyuhyun berinisiatif merampas buku gambar yang dipegang Donghae. Seketika matanya membulat melihat apa yang tergambar disana. Sesosok makhluk bertubuh hitam dan berwajah api, persis seperti apa yang diceritakan Ummanya. Buru-buru dinyalakannya lampu di kamar tersebut. Namun tak ada apa pun di sana.

"Sebenarnya Sungmin tak mengalami koma. Dia hanya mengalami perjalanan jauh di mimpinya." Ujar Kibum. Kini mereka semua –minus ibu Kyuhyun- tengah berkumpul mendengarkan penjelasan Kibum.

"Maksudnya? Aku tak mengerti." Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Jasad Sungmin memang berada disini. Namun tidak dengan jiwanya. Jiwanya kini tersesat di dimensi lain sementara tubuhnya disini mengalami keadaan tak sadar dalam waktu lama." Kyuhyun tampak terkejut, ingin rasanya ia menangis saat ini juga.

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya dengan makhluk yang kau gambar itu?"

"Makhluk itu mengincar jasad Sungmin. Sementara makhluk itu masih disini dan berusaha menguasai raga Sungmin. Maka jiwa Sungmin tidak akan bisa kembali." Jelas Kibum lagi.

"Lalu dimana jiwa Sungmin sekarang? Bagaimana cara membawanya kembali?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak sabar.

"Jiwanya kini berada disebuah tempat yang disebut 'The Further'." Ujar Kibum.

"CUKUP, hentikan! kalian terlalu mengada-ada. Aku yakin Sungmin memang benar-benar koma. Berhenti mengatakan omong kosong itu." Ujar Kangin dengan nada tinggi. "Aku tak berbicara omong kosong. Kalian yang memanggilku kemari, aku hanya menjelaskan apa yang kulihat. Ayo, Donghae, Eunhyuk. Kita pergi. Terimakasih atas undangan kalian Kyuhyun, Kangin." Ujar Kibum kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Ya, aku rasa cukup untuk kali ini. kupikir 6.500 Won cukup." Ujar Kangin lagi namun tak ditanggapi oleh Kibum.

Kangin kini menatap sendu Sungmin yang tengah tertidur. Diusapnya lembut wajah polos itu. "Sadarlah, Min-ah… mereka bilang ada makhluk lain yang berniat mencuri ragamu. Tapi aku tak percaya. Aku yakin kau hanya koma untuk beberapa lama, sebentar lagi kau akan sadar,kan?" gumam Kangin sambil bermonolog.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu dari arah belakang Kangin terjatuh. Sontak Kangin menolehkan kepalanya, rupanya salah satu gambaran Sungmin yang terpajang disana jatuh. Diambilnya gambar tersebut. Kangin agak tersentak menatap gambar tersebut, gambar itu tampak tak asing. 'Bukankah gambar ini mirip dengan gambar makhluk yang dilihat Kibum?' batin Kangin. Ditelusurinya kembali gambaran-gambaran Sungmin yang tertempel disana. 'Aneh, apa maksud Sungmin menggambar semua ini?' batin Kangin sambil menatap gambar yang menurutnya cukup aneh. Ada beberapa gambar manusia berwajah api, kemudian sebuah pintu berwarna merah, hingga matanya terhenti ketika membaca tulisan disalah satu gambar milik Sungmin.

'_kemarin malam aku melihat diriku aku terbang tinggi'_

tak dapat ditahan lagi. Air mata Kangin pun jatuh. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya dari ambang pintu pun segera menghampirinya. "Kau percaya,kan hyung?"

"Ne, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku percaya."

"Cepat siapkan perlatan yang kita butuhkan." Titah Kibum pada dua anak buahnya –Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Ya, Kangin akhirnya setuju untuk memanggil Kibum lagi.

Seluruh peralatan telah terpasang, kini Kibum, Kyuhyun, Kangin dan Donghae tengah duduk melingkari sebuah meja sementara itu Eunhyuk bertugas memantau alat-alat yang terpasang.

"Matikan lampunya, Eunhyuk-ah."

ZLAP

Keadaan diruangan ini sudah gelap, Kibum kemudian menyalakan lampu petromak untuk menerangi mereka berempat. Kini mereka telah bersiap untuk berkomunikasi dengan Sungmin. Kibum memakai sebuah alat yang mirip dengan corong dan memiliki selang, diujung selang tersebut terdapat sebuah headphone yang akan digunakan Donghae untuk berbicara dengan Sungmin. Setelah semuanya terpasang, merekapun mulai mencoba menghubungi Sungmin di The Further. Donghae sendiri tengah bersiap dengan sebuah buku dan pena untuk mencatat perkataan Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah, bisa kau dengar kami? Jawab kami." Ujar Donghae

_'Siapa disana'_ bergegas Donghae menulis ucapan Sungmin tersebut dibukunya.

"Sungmin-ah, Kyuhyun dan Kangin berada disini. Mereka sedang mencarimu. Diamana kau sekarang?"

'_Aku butuh bantuan, aku tak dapat melihat disini'_

"Bisa kau beritahu kami dimana kau berada?"

'…'

"Sungmin-ah, kenapa kau tak menjawab? Ikuti suaraku, Sungmin… ikuti suaraku." Ujar Donghae lagi. Sementara Kyuhyun dan Kangin menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas apa yang akan dikatakan Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah…ikuti suaraku…"

_'jika mereka mendengarku, mereka akan menyakitiku'_

"Siapa yang akan menyakitimu, Sungmin-ah?"

_'Laki-laki dengan api diwajahnya'_

"Sungmin-ah, tak bisakah kau keluar dari sana?"

_'tak ada jalan keluar'_

"Ikuti suaraku, Sungmin-ah, ikuti suaraku…"

_'Oh Tuhan. Kyuhyun, Kangin, tolong aku… tolong aku… tolong aku…_' tiba-tiba saja komunikasi Donghae dan Sungmin terputus.

"Sungmin-ah? Ikuti suaraku, Sungmin-ah…"

_'Kau bajing*n, aku tahu siapa kau sebenarnya. Aku akan membunuhmu' _seketika mesin penghubung antara Donghae, Kibum dan Sungmin terputus dan menimbulkan suara yang memekakan telinga, hingga membuat Kibum pingsan seketika.

"Omo! Sungmin-ah." Jerit Kangin ketika menyadari keadaan tempat tidur Sungmin yang kosong. Bagaimana mungkin Sungmin bisa bangun sementara ia dalam koma? Tiba-tiba…

BRAK

Sungmin kini tengah berdiri dengan mata terpejam tepat di depan meja tempat mereka berkumpul dan menggebrak meja tersebut. Sontak Kyuhyun, Kangin, Donghae dan Kibum jatuh terpental akibat debuman kuat yang ditimbulkan oleh gebrakan Sungmin yang kencang. Belum sempat mereka bangkit dari jatuh tadi, Sungmin sudah lebih dulu membanting meja tempat mereka berkumpul tadi, melemparnya hingga terbelah dan mengenai tubuh Kangin. Kangin segera merangkak menghampiri Kyuhyun. Sementara itu Kibum baru tersadar dari pingsannya namun Sungmin malah melemparnya dengan puing meja yang patah tadi.

Tak lama setelah itu, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar itu terbuka. Angin kencang tiba-tiba saja menyeruak masuk, dan tepat di ambang pintu itu, berdiri seorang anak laki-laki bertopi baret dan seorang pria berbaju hitam serta seorang wanita yang menyerupai patung lilin.

Melihat hal itu, sontak Donghae berdiri dan berniat menghampiri Sungmin. Namun sayang, tenaga Sungmin kali ini begitu besar. Dengan sekali tampar, ia berhasil membuat Donghae terpental lagi. Bergegas Kibum segera bangkit menghampiri tubuh Sungmin dan mencengkramnya kuat. Sementara itu tak jauh dari sana, kini pria berbaju hitam tengah berusaha mencekik Kyuhyun.

"Eunhyuk-ah, nyalakan lampunya.." teriak Kibum sambil terus mencengkram Sungmin kuat.

ZLAP

Tepat ketika lampu menyala, seluruh makhluk menyeramkan tadi menghilang dan seketika tubuh Sungmin kembali tak sadarkan diri dan terjatuh.

"Aku berhasil mendapatkan video ini tadi. Kau mau melihatnya?" tawar Eunhyuk pada Donghae yang sedang mengompres lukanya. Sedari tadi Eunhyuk sibuk memeriksa hasil rekaman yang ia dapat dari kejadian di kamar Sungmin tadi. Donghae pun tampak tertarik dan ikut melihat video tersebut. Semula memang tak tampak keanehan apapun, namun tepat dibagian ketika Sungmin menggebrak meja, ternyata dibelakang Sungmin berdiri seorang laki-laki berwajah api yang menggerakan tubuh Sungmin.

"Omona!" desis Donghae kaget.

TOK TOK

Segera Kibum membukakan pintu, rupanya Umma Kyuhyunlah yang datang. Wanita paruhbaya itu membawa sebuah kotak yang terkesan tua.

"Ada apa Umma?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Sebenarnya Umma sudah pernah menemui orang yang bisa menjelajah mimpi seperti Sungmin, 16 tahun yang lalu." Ujar Umma Kyuhyun.

"Maksud Umma?"

"Ketika kau berumur 8 tahun, kau sering takut untuk tidur karena setiap kau tidur kau selalu didatangi oleh sesosok wanita tua." Ujar Umma Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak mengerti. Kenapa aku tak ingat?"

"Coba kau lihat ini." ucap Umma Kyuhyun sembari menyodorkan beberapa lembar foto ketika Kyuhyun berumur 8 tahun. Di lembar pertama terlihat Kyuhyun berfoto di depan sebuah mobil. Namun anehnya didalam mobil tersebut ada sesosok wanita tua yang juga ikut tertangkap kamera. Kyuhyun menatap Ummanya bingung.

"Awalnya aku pikir itu hanya masalah dengan kameranya saja. namun semakin hari wujud wanita tua itu selalu muncul bahkan semakin mendekatimu. Hingga akhirnya kau mengalami kejadian yang persis seperti yang dialami Sungmin." Kembali Kyuhyun meneliti foto-foto itu satu persatu. Dan benar saja, sosok wanita tua itu selalu ada bahkan tampak semakin jelas. Kangin tampak terperangah melihat foto-foto tersebut, hingga akhirnya di foto yang terakhir terlihat jelas, wanita tua itu hendak menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau mengingat kejadian ini, Kyu?" Tanya Kangin.

"Ani… aku tak ingat." lirih Kyuhyun.

"Saat itu memorimu telah dihapus ketika kau sadar dari koma agar rasa takutmu hilang, Kyu. Begitu juga dengan yang dialami Sungmin ini. kau harus masuk ke The Further dan menjemput Sungmin untuk kembali. Karena hanya kau yang pernah mengalami hal seperti ini. hanya ini jalan satu-satunya agar Sungmin bisa kembali. Apa kau bersedia?" Tanya Kibum.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dalam, "Baiklah, aku bersedia"

Kini Kyuhyun telah bersiap duduk disebuah sofa, ia akan berusaha membawa Sungmin kembali bagaimanapun caranya.

"Baiklah, Kyu… kau akan bersiap untuk masuk ke dunia mimpi. Relaks saja dan ikuti suaraku. Jangan terpengaruh dengan hal lain. Cukup dengarkan suaraku. Kau siap?" Tanya Kibum.

"Ne, aku siap."

"Sekarang pejamkan matamu, relaks… ikuti suara detak jarum jam ini. jangan pikirkan apapun, kau hanya perlu relaks dan dengarkan perkataanku." Kyuhyun semakin memejamkan matanya mengikuti perkataan Kibum. Namun sampai beberapa lama tak ada sesuatu yang berubah,

"Ini tak berguna. Ini tak akan berhasil." Ujar Kyuhyun kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. Namun tiba-tiba ia tersentak kaget. Dihadapannya kini ia melihat Kibum, Kangin, Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya kaget, ia melihat tubuhnya sendiri yang masih terduduk dihadapan Kibum sambil memejamkan mata di sofa. Apa ini artinya…

_'Kau sudah berhasil keluar dari tubuhmu. Sekarang kau cari Sungmin dan bawa dia kemari'_

**TBC**


End file.
